Promesas de Jade
by Liridetti
Summary: Se desvanecieron con el viento. Fueron destrozadas sin piedad, como el cuello de sus familiares. Y se deslizaron teñidas de carmesí sobre el mármol, impregnadas en la sangre que emanaba de la tráquea destrozada de Akane.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya y Yamato Yamamoto._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Promesas de Jade_**

 **.**

* * *

Durante los últimos días que habían transcurrido en el subterráneo, Yuichiro se mostraba más huraño e irritado, incluso amargado. Claro, podía ser por la constante perdida de sangre y nutrientes, o por el hambre que le estuviera carcomiendo el estómago; lo poco que comía eran trozos de verduras marchitas hervidas en agua insípida, aunque... últimamente Mikaela traía consigo más ingredientes rebosantes de vigor y frescura, inclusive no faltaba un poco de carne jugosa, pero, al parecer eso le enojaba a Yu aún más. Fuera como fuera, el caso es que el chico estaba colérico, gruñón e intocable, y si alguno de los niños lo miraba, aunque fuera de reojo, estallaba como una olla de presión en plena ebullición.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo?—los ojos verdes que se encontraban perdidos mirando con detenimiento los faroles lejanos de luz, que resaltaban como pequeñas llamas formando espirales en medio de la oscuridad, se mostraron de nuevo con su brillo natural al regresar de nuevo a la realidad.

—¿Eh?—parpadeó un par de veces y miró a la chica que se sentaba a su lado, Akane. Lejos de mostrar sorpresa o confusión, sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de desaprobación y volteó el rostro nuevamente para observar la vista nocturna de la ciudad donde reinaban los vampiros—.¿Qué quieres?—dijo sin mostrar interés en la posible respuesta, sin embargo, Akane vio como la miraba de reojo por un instante, haciéndola entender que la estaba escuchando.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta—Yu chasqueó la lengua malhumorado y juntó las rodillas a su pecho, mientras apoyaba la barbilla a estas—Nada.

—Yu...

—¡Ya dije que nada!—levantó la voz y la miró de golpe, Akane abrió los ojos en par y él casi se arrepintió de inmediato, sin embargo, el silencio de ultratumba que se formó entre ambos fue interrumpido por la leve queja de uno de los pequeños al despertarse por el grito, seguido de los suaves murmullos de Mika para calmarlo. Las venas de Yu se enfriaron y desvió la mirada de los marrones de la chica, suspiró y de inmediato se sintió más calmado.

Perfecto, había salido al techo para intentar despejarse un poco y apaciguar la lava que parecía correr por su sangre, y ahora ella lo miraba como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado existente sobre la faz de la tierra. De repente se sintió más tenso, y esperó que en cualquier momento ella se levantara y se fuera, sin embargo no lo hizo, solo estuvo allí, en silencio, posiblemente esperando el momento en el que él respondiera. Akane esperó paciente, sabía que Yu era un poco difícil de tratar, sobre todo los últimos días, y era difícil poder saber lo que tenía dentro esa cabeza dura como el concreto, él creaba un escudo de indiferencia y enojo a su alrededor para maquillar sus penas, pero ella no dejaría que se ahogara en sus propios pensamientos. Luego de liberar todo el aire de sus pulmones en una exhalación larga y pausada, Yuichiro habló con un tono de voz bajo.

—Solo...—pausó por un momento—.No tolero ver como los vampiros nos tratan como ganado, tenemos que resignarnos a bajar la cabeza y observar como se chupan nuestra sangre o soportar los maltratos que sobrevienen sin razón alguna—apretó los puños con rabia—.Yo, me siento tan débil. Akane juntó las cejas comprendiendo ese sentimiento. Rabia e impotencia, el orgullo pisoteado, las retinas fijas en el suelo para evitar ver los orbes teñidos de brillante granate, terror hacia esas criaturas de la noche, deseos de sentir nuevamente el calor del sol sobre la piel.

—Yu, ¿Si alguna vez pudiéramos regresar de nuevo a la superficie, qué es lo que más te gustaría hacer?—el de cabellos negro la miró con el ceño fruncido, reparó en los ojos marrones cargados de angustia, los labios dibujando una sonrisa sombría, casi como la de las personas que tienen las fuerzas echas polvo, y las hebras de cacao enmarcando su rostro, la mirada profunda de esmeralda se suavizó.En medio del desastre, el caos y la tristeza, la esperanza permanece en medio de las tinieblas como un delgado rayo de luz, similar a la fina tela de una araña, en Akane ese rayo de luz era aún más endeble que los demás y parpadeaba pronto a extinguirse, lo único que la mantenía aferrada a la cordura era su pequeña familia y Yu lo supo de inmediato, si respondía y la hacía poner los pies sobre la tierra, ella se rompería con facilidad, como las delgadas alas de una mariposa. Solo respondió con un deseo que ocultaba entre sus entrañas con vehemencia, uno que mantenía como un secreto y le hacía arder el alma.

—Quisiera ver de nuevo la nieve—Akane dio un respingo y movió la cabeza en su dirección, Yuichiro sonreía con suavidad mientras miraba los techos del resto de la ciudad. Se sintió feliz y se contagió con el gesto mientras sentía una inmensa tranquilidad derramarse desde su pecho—.Cuando salgamos de aquí todos miraremos la nieve, ¡Incluso podríamos hacer un muñeco o una guerra!—su personalidad alegre regresó, mientras aclamaba emocionada todo lo que harían en esa fría época del año, sin darse cuenta movía las manos haciendo ademanes y coloreando aún más sus descripciones, Yuichiro la miraba con una expresión cercana a la ternura, asentía de vez en cuando, y reía ante cualquier incoherencia que escapaba de los labios de la corazón palpitaba impetuoso en su pecho, con una pequeña chispa de esperanza en él, dentro, muy dentro de si, rogó por poder ver la nieve de nuevo... y verla junto a ellos.

—Es una promesa.

Sin embargo, todas las promesas cargadas de ilusión y optimismos se disiparon aquella vez, corrieron espesas sobre el mármol, con el color del carmesí, tatuadas en la sangre que emanaba sin parar de la tráquea destrozada de Akane, la cual ahora lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos redondos y opacos. Simples palabras vacías, alimentadas por una fantasía lejana de la realidad, que quedaron esparcidas y flotando en el aire aquel funesto día, en el que con un par de colmillos y las uñas cortando como dagas, fueron destrozadas, al igual que la carne de sus familiares.


End file.
